Burrs (Alternate History)
Burrs is the twin brother of Fiorenza. They are both blatantly homosexual in every post they make on the TLDR, and often combine forces in an attempt to gain favour with the rest of the TLDR population. Both Fio and Burrs were unloved children, leaving them with a certain needyness that often manifests as joint spam operations and declarations of their proud homosexual heritage. It is a well known fact that they are also lovers. Burrs and Fio are never far apart, and are almost guaranteed to make inane single line posts in every thread on the TLDR. History Origins Burrs is the product of a homosexual couple, and the twin brother of Fiorenza. His upbringing was managed by this couple, but it was not made apparent to Burrs until later life that they were in fact unconventional parents. The 'father' of the couple, Cecil, told his sons that their mother had left after giving birth to them, and that the other man that lived in their house was their 'Uncle' Roy. Cecil had never wanted children, but Roy had insisted they acquire their own offspring to raise as a couple. They donated sperm to an anonymous surrogate mother in order to spawn their own progeny, against Cecil's misgivings. Due to their overpowering homosexuality, the pair never met the woman that gave birth to their sons as the thought of women sickened them. Eventually, Fio and Burrs were born and delivered to the happy couple. Early Life Cecil and Roy knew the disease of homosexuality they carried, and resolved not to pass it on to their sons. As a result, they attempted to limit exposure of their relationship with their children, deciding to dub Roy as 'Uncle' Roy, Cecil's brother who was living with him since the boy's mother had left. Burrs and Fio both believed the tale, growing up believing that their father and his brother were responsible for raising them. However, the coverstory did not last long enough. Fio was an inquisitive child, often awaking during the night to wander the halls of their home. One night at the age of 5, he overheard muffled noises coming from his father and uncle Roy's room. He went to investigate, only to witness the horrifying truth of Cecil and Roy's relationship. Unfortuantely, Fio was too young to really comprehend what was happening fully, and assumed this was regular behaviour between brothers. The next night, he woke his brother and both sons returned to their parent's bedroom to watch the events that took place after lights out. It was not long before the boys began emulating what they had seen, believing it to simply be standard behaviour between brothers. Discovering pleasure at the hands of each other, such activity increased to the point that Cecil and Roy took note. One day when the twins were 10, Cecil and Roy were called to the boy's school. It had been discovered that both twins were technically retarded, with IQs in the low 40's. With this shocking discovery in hand, they returned home to have a stern talk with the boys. However, on arrival they found the twins in the middle of a sex romp in the living room. The shock of discovering their disease was ripe in their own offspring, along with the revelation that they were both technically retarded, repulsed both Cecil and Roy. They were both disgusted by what they had produced, which lead to a distant relationship between the men and their twin sons. They dispised their own progeny, seeing in them the very diseased filth they knew existed in themselves, and it was repugnant. Teenager Burrs and Fio are outcasts at their school. Forced to attend a regular private school as their parent's simply don't care about them, they constantly fail any task set for them, all the whilst being a constant source of disgust for their classmates and teacher staff alike. Still unable to grasp the fact that their sexual relationship is an abomination, their limited intelligence simply cannot comprehend the resentment they receive from others. While they both fail miserably in every class, they are not held back at the end of the year. They faculty simply wants this affront against nature out of its hair as quickly as possible. Several students have been left traumatized after accidentally stumbling upon the brothers mid-encounter during a crazed lust-filled sex session in an empty room at school, and have been required to undergo extensive counseling, though often to little avail. Each time, they are suspended and sent home, only to be beaten by Cecil for their behaviour, as he wants them out of his sight as often as possible. When on suspension, Cecil locks them in a small room with essentials and some entertainment until the suspension period is over. It was during one of these confinements that the pair stumbled across the TLDR. Present Day Life Burrs and Fio are both still in school, and still lovers. They now post frequently on the TLDR where their deviant behaviour is mistaken as some kind of persona by most posters. They enjoy the community as several posters accept them while under the false impression that they aren't really as gay as they make out to be, believing it to simply be their 'trolling' persona. Every post ever made by Burrs or his brother is complete and utter shit, rubbish that could not even be imagined by a normal heterosexual poster. Burrs often teams up with his brother to spam incoherent drivel or pictures of half naked men, having no idea just how unnatural this behaviour is. Burrs and Fio desperately post in every possible thread, always trying to receive any attention from other posters to make up for their lack of attention at home. Viewed by the community as pitiful and pathetic, they are tolerated by some due to a sense of sorrow for their lives. Empathy is all that allows the two brothers to remain within the TLDR. The pair remain practically inseparable. Category:TLDR Members Category:TLDR History